Apartment Life
by Cyanide'n'Writersblock
Summary: drabbles. hint of MattxMello. FLUFFY!
1. Couch

**Couch**

Matt looked lazily out the apartment window. It was dark now, time to take off the goggles. His life saving goggles that kept him from the dangerous rays of the sun. His eye's had been sensitized from a life of video game screens. All of a sudden Matt froze. He had heard a rustling from the back rooms. He slows turned around and saw a slender figure leaning against the wall. "Hey Mello." The redhead said weakly. Then, before he could react, Mello charged across from the wall to the couch Matt was sitting on and grabbed the younger man by the shirt collar and lifted him close to his face. The scar running down half of the blond's face made him even more intimidating.

"How...come...I...have...no...chocolate?" Mello said, deadly. Baring his teeth in a vicious snarl, he threw Matt back on the tattered couch. "And while you're out get a new couch, that one stinks." Then he turned around, and, without looking back, he stalked back to his room. Before he could reach the doorway Matt stood up and caught his wrist.

"We are _not _giving up this couch." Matt said sternly.

"And why not?" Mello said curiously.

"Because it's _sentimental_!" he said, desperation lacing his voice.

"What the fuck is so sentimental about it?"

"well," Matt searched his brain for moments that he could use to change his blond companion's mind. He found several, but they were too embarrassing for him to say aloud. "because it just is."

"well, that's not gonna win you the argument Mattie." Mello said, using his old nickname for his redheaded childhood friend. Matt knew this and resorted to other means. He took on his most pitiful puppy dog look and walked until he was in front of Mello. Then, he took one gloved hand and moved his friend's chin till he was looking at him.

"please, can we keep this couch? It means a lot to me." he said, in the most pathetic voice he could muster. Mello gave and irritable sigh and walked past him. And, just when Matt lost hope, Mello looked over his shoulder.

"we keep the couch. But on one condition," Matt looked at him happily, "you get me my damn chocolate already!" Matt saluted him and set off to the candy store. Mello watched him with an amused look. "he is such an bleeding idiot." then he went back in his room and shut the door.


	2. Holes

**Holes**

_Boom. Crash. Bang. _Another hole. Mello was furious this time. Punching the walls and shooting the ceiling. Matt was thankful the people who lived up stairs were on a holiday. Mello was having a fit because of something or other Near did. Matt didn't personally hate Near. He just hated his name. Because whenever Near was mentioned in Matt's apartment, more holes were produced in the ceilings, walls, and floor.

It was going to far. Mello was going to kill him. Or someone. He was too mad. In too of a blinding rage. He didn't care. Not him. He wasn't hurting anybody or anything while he was like this. Even though he _was_. He was just too blind with rage he couldn't tell. "Mello, stop." Matt whispered.

The blond turned around. Confused, he looked at the redhead balled up in the corner. The younger boy got up and hugged the blond. "shhhh.... just calm down." he said comfortingly in the blond's ear. Mello instantly calmed down and everything went in a daze for him. He was then aware of the blood trickling down his knuckles. He couldn't remember what had happened. The redhead led him to his room where he sat him down and bandaged his knuckles. Then he laid him down and let him rest.

Matt finished patching another hole. He was quietly whistling the kingdom hearts theme to himself. He heard a gasp behind him. He then spun around and saw Mello, looking surprised at Matt's finished work. The blond gulped and looked at Matt, with an...apologetic look in his eyes. "what happened?" he asked. Though Matt knew that he knew the answer to his own question.

The redhead shrugged like it was nothing. "you just punched the bathroom mirror, and then shot a few holes and punched, and kicked some holes in the walls and floors, and ceiling." the blond looked at him, mouth agape.

"do you always patch the holes up before I can see them?" at this Matt smiled and walked up to his friend. He slowly traced the scar that covered half of his friend's face.

"I'm always here to patch things up. That's what friends are for." then Matt turned around and went back to patching up the holes. "oh and Mello...next time try not to shoot the ceiling. I'm not too keen on ladders."


	3. Schemes

**Schemes**

Matt pattered away on his newest video game. Hiding away for a few minutes until Mello came yelling after him. He beat level after level, excelling through the levels with a skill only a pro could muster. Suddenly, yelling was heard. That could only mean one thing…Mello needed something. Whether it be chocolate or help with a new plan, Matt couldn't help but feel dread wash over him. Don't get him wrong, Matt didn't hate Mello, or despise him, he just wished it could be like in the old days….when Matt and Mello came up with schemes that would send Wammy's House doing tumbles, ricocheting from all the trouble they would stir up. that's how Matt thought it was always going to be. him, Mello, getting into schemes till they got old, then sending their nursing home tumbling with more schemes.

they still did schemes, but the ones when they were kids were different. harmless, not completely, but nobody got killed. everyone came back alive, flaming mad, but alive. but now some people didn't come back alive because of their schemes. or Mello's schemes now. Matt helped, but he didn't want to come up with ways that could get his friends killed. though they weren't his friends. Matt had made an oath to himself about not getting friendly with any of the new guys. he had Mello, and that was enough.

Matt sighed, and getting up to his feet, unlocked the door and stepped outside. in the living room he found Mello, chocolate in hand, scanning over plans and blueprints, thinking of another plan. he didn't even notice Matt when the redhead walked behind him and crouched down. Matt hugged his best friend from behind and smelled the familiar smell of chocolate. "Matt, what is it now?" Mello asked, irritated.

"don't get yourself killed in your newest scheme will ya?" the redhead replied, with an almost sorrowful tone in his voice. "it would kill me ya know. to lose you. I'd trade all the game systems, and video games just to have you come back here. alive."

"and what brought this on?" the blond asked. though Matt could tell this had made his friend emotional thinking about it too.

"I dunno. just thinking about how things used to be. you, me, and our harmless schemes. they're not so harmless now, and I know as well as you do you're not 100% safe." Matt replied, nuzzling his friend's back, pushing his goggles up into his mess of red hair.

"I'll always come back Matt always."

"promise."


	4. Smells

Smells

When they fought, sometimes the subject was peculiar. Smells. The one would yell about how one smells and the other would fire it back to him. Of course it could cause fighting, and it could cause making up. Though the making up was rarer.

This time Matt was smoking one of his cigarettes while playing one of his hand-held video games. Mello came storming in, pissed because Matt hadn't gotten his afternoon chocolate in time, and snatched his fresh cigarette from his mouth.

"what. The. _Fuck. _Mello?!" the redhead yelled, obviously not happy about his perfectly good cigarette going to waste. With buying Mello's chocolate, Matt had to cut costs. So every cigarette was precious.

"the smell is killing me. If you're going to smoke, do it outside!" Matt shivered at the thought. Outside? With the deadly sun? No way. Uh-huh. The gamer rarely went outside and he wasn't going to start just because he wanted a good smoke.

"yeah well, I hate the smell of that nasty ass chocolate! But I don't go around snatching it from you when I get so sick of it I could barf!" which is what Matt has wanted to do several times, but was too afraid of Mello to try.

"that's just cause you're a coward who couldn't survive without me! Hell, you would be back at Wammy's stuck in a dorm if it weren't for me. You were 3rd seat. Always. No matter who succeeded L you would just be L's shadow." Mello said, sneering. The moment the words left his mouth he wanted to snatch them back up and crunch them like chocolate. Matt was his best friend. Matt had been the one to supply him with an apartment, to save him after he blew himself up, to help him with any crazy idea.

"ya know what Mel? Fuck you. That's right. I said it. _Fuck You. _I've put up with all you're shit for too long. And this is what I get in return? MORE shit?! Unbelievable. Unbe-freakin-lievable." Matt turned around, pissed off to the max. but he couldn't leave him. Mello was right. Matt did need need him. But Mello needed Matt too. That's why they were such a great team. They relied on each other to get by. Still, Matt would not sacrifice his pride. He walked steadily to the door. But before he could open it a figure grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"don't leave Matt. I'm sorry." Mello whispered. "I kinda like the smell of your cigarettes." at this Matt laughed and turned around. Then he nuzzled Mello's neck.

"I kinda like the smell of that chocolate too." he replied, smiling. "so you do need me."

"only so you can buy me my chocolate, which I need. Off cancer boy."

"be right back Willy Wonka."

"and when you come back, take a bath! You stink!"

"back atcha!"


	5. New Video Game

Mello groaned. Matt had just gotten a new video game. This was bad news for Mello. It meant that he wasn't going to be easily goaded into going and getting him some more chocolate. It was days like this where Mello tried to eat as slow as possible, savoring every chocolaty bite. He walked slowly into the living room. He spied Matt, sitting on the edge of that ratty old couch, totally engrossed in some game. He had let him play for long enough. He cleared his throat once, then, when he saw that Matt wasn't responding, he did it again. He tried this several times, getting louder each time. Then he walked over to his best friend and leaned his head on his shoulder. The redhead was still so into his game that he paid no notice to the blond.

"Mattie." Mello said sweetly, toying with his goggles that hung around his neck. He let his breath settle on his friend's neck. This got his attention and Mello could feel him flinch.

"Wa?" he asked, his voice broken for not using it for so long. Mello shook the empty chocolate wrapper in front of the redhead's face and pointed his thumb to the door. Matt sighed and dug in his pocket for his car keys. Mello could tell that Matt was annoyed that he had to pause his game. But Mello was out of chocolate and he wasn't going to lose so easily just because Matt had a new game.

Matt turned around once, when he was almost through the doorway. He shot his video game the most pitiful look Mello had ever seen and then let out a whimper. Mello couldn't stand the sight and gave an irritable sigh. Then he walked up to Matt and grabbed the car keys. He then stalked through the door and went on his way to get himself his own chocolate. Matt and a new video game seemed to have more of a pathetic relationship then a man and his dying wife. They couldn't be separated. If they were he would whine. Mello almost felt sorry for any cashier who would've had to deal with his mopey ass.

"You owe me Matt." he called out and Matt gave him a peace sign with a grin. Then he got back to his video game. Little did Matt realize, Mello was using his credit card and was buying more expensive chocolate than Mello usually ate. He also bought more than he normally gets. He figured if he could buy that new game, he could by Mello better, and more chocolate.

With a diabolical grin, Mellow left the store in a terrifyingly happy mood.


	6. Out

Out

Another boring day. Or so it was in Mello's mind. The blond was irritable again today and wasn't finding anything to cure his relentless boredom. He sighed and went to look for his redheaded best friend and roommate. He expected to find him somewhere in the small apartment. There was only 2 bedrooms and 1 bath. And since the redheaded gamer loathed leaving their quiet abode, it surprised Mello when Matt was nowhere to be found.

He looked all over the apartment. Even checking the closets twice. But his friend was not in his apartment. This peaked Mello's interest. He immediately started to come up with scenarios as to where his gamer friend was. He could be at the game store, but usually he had them deliver to the apartment. Mello couldn't remember ordering him out for chocolate; his stock was full. He went over the up coming holidays and celebrations to see if maybe he was getting a gift. None that he could think of.

When Matt finally came home it was 2 A.M. Mello was sitting on the couch, nibbling away at one of his last remaining chocolates. He noticed his gamer friend instantly, and snapped to attention. "Where have you been?"

"Out." Matt muttered. He tried to get past Mello, but his roommate wouldn't budge an inch.

"Out where?" Mello asked, being persistent.

"I didn't think it mattered to you." Matt replied, boredom lacing his voice. He tried once again to get past Mello, and once again failed. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Maybe I was out with a girl, huh. Did that lovely thought ever cross your chocoholic mind?"

"You so weren't with a girl." Mello replied, and for some reason he felt defensive. Like somewhere in his heart he didn't want his friend to have been with a girl and not with him. "So, seriously where were you?"He questioned once again.

"I don't need to answer you." Matt replied and pushed forward, finally getting past Mello. But as he did a wad of cash fell got knocked out of his pocket. He instantly froze as Mello picked it up.

"Where'd you get this Matt? Mattie? You didn't steal it did you? Matt?" Matt turned around and snatched the money. Then he went and collapsed on the couch. Mello sat next to him, receiving a groan from the tattered old couch. He cursed under his breath and then went back to interrogating his best friend. The redhead let out a sigh and seemed to prepare himself for the explanation.

"We were running low on money. So I did a few gaming competitions and won them, of course."

"In the day?"

"Yes Mel, in the day."

"Why didn't you say we needed money I..."

"Because I didn't want you to do something stupid and risk your life. And this way, it's legal, in a way."

"In a way? Matt..." Mello replied, searching his friend's emotionless face.

"It was an underground competition. With stolen games, and systems." Mello got up and hugged Matt. He put his mouth to his ear and whispered, 'Thank you.' then he went out to buy his own chocolate.


	7. Secrets

**LonelyPoet21: I'm aware I haven't been doing this, and I feel bad, so, before I get sued for something retarded… DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own death note or Matt and Mello. Sorry. But I do own their apartment and couch, and everything in it =D but that is because those things come from my imagination, and companies can't own MY imagination. Cause it's MINE. BWAHAHAHAHAHA. Carry on. **

**Matt: …weirdo **

**Me: I HEARD THAT D:**

**Mello: shit…RUN! *runs away* :o**

**Matt: why?…IS THAT A BAT *runs away* O.O**

Secrets

Matt had secrets. Mello had secrets. They had secrets between them too. The redheaded gamer was thinking about this as he sat and played his DS. _Secrets. _Matt didn't even like the word. It was a distrustful word. A type of word that brings trouble, and the last think Matt wanted was trouble.

Mello was out again. Lost in the darkness and trouble of the streets. Keeping more secrets than Matt could imagine. There was that word again. Secrets. The redhead shuddered. He didn't like to think of what the hotheaded blond could be up to. He didn't want to think about it. He remembered the day he found Mello, when he'd gone and blown himself up. Matt was the first one there. Mello had called him.

~*~_Flashback~*~_

_Matt had just finished up one of his games when his cell phone had gone off. He picked it up, puzzled at the number. A voice rasped out from the other side. The sound sent chills down Matt's spine. "Matt…Mattie…" there was a series of loud coughs, "Help me…The warehouse… Please Mattie, please…" _

"_M-M-Mello? Mel is that you? I'll be right there! Hang in there!" Matt had quickly hung up and raced out the door. He was shaking so bad he couldn't get in his car. _

_When he finally got to the abandoned warehouse, he knew something was horribly wrong. He searched frantically through the debris. Then, he saw it: a flash of yellow-gold. Luckily, Matt had been working out since he was a boy and was lean with muscles. He lifted the piece of concrete and cursed softly as he kicked the body out. There were secrets then, as Mello looked up as his now adult friend. Matt looked back too and sensed them too. But those secrets didn't matter, they were together again._

_~*~End Of Flashback~*~_

Matt had grown up with Mello. Mihael Keehl. That was their first secret. Their names.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_A young blond shook hands with young redhead. The boys had uttered little to each other. But soon found they had something in common, and decided on a friendship. The redhead cleared his throat and looked around nervously. "Mai-Matt. The name's Matt." _

"_Mello."_

_By the end of that day the two had become instant best friends for life. "Matt, psst… Mattie!" the blond whispered in the dark. _

"_What Mel?"_

"_what's your real name?" _

"_we aren't supposed to say, remember?"_

"_It'll be our first secret. Friends have secrets, just between each other. I'll go first, I'm really Mihael Keehl."_

"_M-M-Mail Jeevas." the two smiled, though the other couldn't see, and finally went to sleep. _

_~*~End of Flashback~*~_

Matt smiled at the memory. They had come such a long way. It used to be, those days at Wammy's would never end, they used to think, they'd never grow up. That they would remain kids forever and death would never touch them. Matt and Mello, the number 2 and 3 in line to become the next L, looked past competition and looked at each other instead.

The door opened, knocking Matt out of his reminiscence. Mello walked in, blood dripping from his shoulder. Fear spiked in the redhead, but he brushed it off. Nothing could touch Mello. Nothing. He went and got the first aid kit and quietly and quickly bandaged him up. Secrets hung in the air, but they just left them there.

**The end, of this chapter anyway. I just wanted to say, RATE AND REVIEW. No seriously, I've given up writing and I need reviews =O if you love me…nvm… if u love matt and mello, and this story YOU'LL REVIEW**


	8. Cookies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except Matt and Mello's apartment and everything in it :D Matt and Mello I, unfortunately, do NOT own T.T 

**Cookies**

**The blond sighed when he heard his redheaded gamer friend call him from the kitchen. He begrudgingly got up and trudged into the small kitchen. The old looking appliances seemed to laugh at Mello. He sneered at them and Matt tilted his head slightly in confusion, and then laughed. Mello could never get over how melodic Matt's laugh was. "They won't bite you Mello-Yellow." he said jokingly.**

"**No, but they will break and fall on me. Debris was bad enough, I don't need to be attacked by a fridge." Mello replied coldly. Matt laughed at him and threw him a pink frilly apron. The blond glared at his friend, and the redhead just shrugged. "It's the only other one we have. and I know for a fact you don't want to ruin your precious leather vest."**

"**Fine, I'll wear the fucking thing." Matt smirked as the blond reluctantly put on the pink frilly apron. He tried to stifle his laughter and realized the blond was kinda cute, when he **_**wasn't **_**pointing a gun in your face. **

"**Okay, so to make sugar cookies you first have to-" Matt began.**

"**Sugar cookies? What. The. Hell? We're making chocolate chip cookies!" Mello interjected.**

"**Fuck chocolate chip cookies. Sugar cookies own."**

"**If you like it up the ass I guess they do."**

"**Coming from the pansy in the pink frilly apron."**

"**You made me wear it you ass clown."**

"**I'm sure L would be disappointed, and Near would laugh his ass off." Matt yelled and Mello froze. Matt instantly wished he could reach out and grab the words, taking them back and never letting them get out in the open air where they could do the damage they were doing now. The blond discarded the apron and took out his pistol and pointed it at his roommate. "Do it, go ahead, shoot me. I…dare….you." Matt held out his arms and stood perfectly still. **

"**You crazy ass you know I couldn't." Mello replied and threw the gun aside. Matt started to lower his arms as the blond threw him to the ground and started pummeling him. Their game of chicken had turned into a fistfight.**

**Meanwhile, while they were fighting, the frilly pink apron Mello had thrown had landed on the stove, and the heat had caused a small fire. The boys were still fighting when they smelled smoke and the fire detector started beeping.**

"**shit." they uttered at the same time.**

**The boys sat on the curb outside their apartment. Fire trucks blared their sirens and flashed their lights. The two guys mumble a quiet argument about who's fault it was. One of the firemen approached them. "We were able to put out the fire and there's minimum damage, but what were you making in the first place?"**

"**Sugar cookies."**

"**Chocolate chip cookies."**

**The two turned to face each other and glared at one another. The argument started up again and the fireman slowly backed up and went back to the truck. **

"**Couples have the weirdest arguments." the fireman mumbled to himself and drove the truck back to the station, leaving Matt and Mello to argue about cookies. **

**Mello: a pink frilly apron? Really? R.e.a.l.l.y.?**

**LonelyPoet21: …what's wrong with the apron? I thought it was cute *pouts* **

**Matt: yeah Mel, it was cute *tries not to laugh***

**Mello: IM GOING TO KILL YOU**

**Matt & LonelyPoet21: EEEK *runs away***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^w^ I had fun writing it. Rate and review please, and I want to know your opinion, chocolate or sugar cookies? Or some other cookie, I just want to know what you guys think is the best cookie ever! (I prefer sugar cookies ****J**** *high5s Matt*) **


	9. Rain

**Ok, you all need to be happy because I have five or six chapters I'm going to be posting over the next week (yay you!!) DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING but their apartment…which I don't get rent from *scowls* btw rate and review for me plz its my bday the 21st *sparkling eyes***

**Rain**

It had been raining when his parents had been killed. They had been investigators who where busting a big drug corporation. They had done everything perfectly, except when they had found the boss of it all. He wasn't going down without a fight, and he killed both of the blonde's parents. Mello wanted to be the next L. Not just because he was a competitor and wanted to be he best, but because he wanted to bring his parent's killers to justice.

Tears rolled down mello's eyes and he made no attempt to wipe them away. This was one of the few moments the young man could drop his barriers. Mello thought nobody saw.

Mello thought nobody saw. He was wrong. A certain redhead saw.

Matt knew what the blonde was thinking about. He knew about his best friends parents. What had happened to them that rainy night.

Matt was torn. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort his friend. But he didn't want to alert mello, in case the blonde got mad. Matt lightly laid the plastic convenience store bag down on the table and approached mello from behind. He slowly wrapped his arms around his friend and buried his face in the blonde locks he loved so much.

"mail..." his real name being said by the blonde sent sparks up his spine. Nothing else effected him so.

"mihael..." he whispered back, lightly kissing his head. He knew that him using his real name effected mello the same way as it did him. He gave the boy in front of him a squeeze and felt mello stiffen, then relax. They stayed like that for awhile. Basking in the moment. No fake names. No masks. Just themselves, bare to each other.

Finally the blonde got up after shifting uncomfortably. The redhead looked at him perplexed. The blonde looked away, pink lightly staining his cheeks. Matt tilted his head for an explanation and mello's pink deepened. Then he cleared his throat and answered his friend's silent question. "your hand was...urm... On my crotch. It was getting...uncomfortable." the redhead blushed in realization as the heat rushed to his face. Then he chuckled.

"are you gay or something mello? Getting so hot and bothered over a guy?" the redhead asked smirking. The blonde scowled and threw a pillow at his friend.

"oh go watch Oprah." matt perked up and ran to the television, forgetting that his favorite show (that only mello knew about) was on. He sighed contently, only missing the first couple of seconds of Oprah.

**LonelyPoet21: teehee…matt likes oprah…**

**Matt: NO FAIR! You wrote it…I'd PREFER G4.…**

**Mello: haha **

**Matt: YOU were the one crying**

**LonelyPoet21: oh shuttup…ur both homo…go make out for all the fangirls**

**Matt & Mello: *pouts and walks away***


	10. Shopping

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THEIR APARTMENT (cause it resides in my imagination, and they can't take me imagination! ****J****) Matt and Mello are not mine.. Unfortunately. Enjoy :3 and I'd just like to point out that we should all stop and think about how Matt has a bigger paragraph on the death note wikipedia page than people who are in the series 100x longer than him ^w^**

Shopping

Matt and Mello rarely agreed on anything. And I mean, **anything. **so them shopping together was a disaster waiting to happen. But Matt had suggested it to "bring them together more." Mello thought the idea was horrifying, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew how Matt could be sometimes. The gamer was not a happy camper when things didn't go his way. Mello thought _he _had a short temper. But Matt could get down right mean when his plans messed up. But the hacker wasn't used to things not playing out like he wanted them to. He was a strategic genius.

The blond got in the driver's side of the car and Matt stood at the door, smoking. Mello got the picture and slid over, grumbling while doing it. The redhead smirked and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and the reluctant classic car groaned in protest. "Come on Zelda, you can do it, we're just going shopping. that's it." the Gamer murmured to the car. The blond burst out laughing, receiving a glare from the redhead.

"You named your car Zelda? And you **talk **to it?" Mello said laughing.

"so? I see nothing wrong with that." Matt replied.

"whatever, let's go." Mello replied and they drove to the mall.

Once there they trudged in, Mello having to hold onto Matt's shirt collar to keep him away from the game store. And vice versa as they past a chocolatier. They went into one store that sold darker clothing. Matt was fascinated by the striped shirts and looked up when Mello called his name. Mello stepped out in a tight, and I mean TIGHT leather outfit. Matt's mouth dropped and he tugged on his shirt, feeling hotter than he had a few seconds ago. Grommets ran throughout the top and Mello's abdominal region. And the pants seemed to be screaming…though for matt, the only thing they were telling him was that they needed to be removed.

Mello, oblivious to Matt's sudden distress, ran his hands down his chest and thigh. Matt kept looking at the striped shirts, not paying attention. Jokingly, he held up some women's lingerie and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Mello flicked him off and went back in the dressing room.

After they had made their purchases and were sitting on a bench, Mello eating chocolate and Matt smoking (lets pretend you can smoke in a mall) Matt sighed and got up. Mello raised and eyebrow as the redhead dug in his pockets. "we need to go to the convenience store." he mumbled, and the blonde just barely heard it.

"For what?"

"Condoms, lotion, and cigarettes. And if you're nice, chocolate."

"Why do you need the first one? Getting ready to fuck someone? The lotion makes me think it's a guy." Mello asked bitterly. The redhead glared and replied.

"socks are expensive and tissues have better uses."


	11. Fingerprints

**DISCLAIMER: (why am i still doing these again?) i do not own matt and mello. there. i said it. i do own everything else. mwahaha. this is a totally sweet loving chapter. enjoy. and a special thank you to ChocolateCrackhead for reviewing every chapter and making me feel good about myself. and if it wasnt for those reviews i wouldnt be posting these so close together xD so be happy Read and Reiew plz!**

Fingerprints

Matt had no fingerprints. Neither did mello. Every child at wammy's had no fingerprints. This was because one of the first things you do there is get wiped. This meant you could not exist. And fingerprints were part of that deal. They were burned off efficiently but painfully. It was a test of utmost dedication. And matt and mello had passed, though mello passed more loudly than matt, yelling about how painless it was for him.

Only matt had seen him later that night, fingers red and raw, tears streaming down his face. It had been matt who had comforted him through those long nights.

Looking at his bare hands, gloves cast aside, matt's finger tips were smooth and bare. No intricate line pattern remained. It was just smooth skin. Matt had healed much faster than mello. His gloves being a godsend. He showed mello his fingers when they had healed, promising mello that the blonde's would heal soon enough.

It was his fault, or at least that's what matt told himself, that mello's fingers got infected. His fault he didn't offer his gloves. Didn't tell him not to climb that tree. His fault mello had to be taken to the clinic, where he spent a week healing. Matt felt so bad he started to bite his nails. He bit them so much they bled. Mello saw this when he came back, recovered, and was appalled. That night he slept in the same bed as the redhead, trailing his newly softened fingertips over the younger boy's chest. He had also duct taped mittens to the redhead's hands, so he wouldn't bite his nails.

After he had enough nail and promised he wouldn't bite them, mello took off the oven mitts. After that he had kissed every one of matt's nails, sealing the promise in his own way. "your my best friend matt. I couldn't survive without you." mello had said. Matt never forgot those words. They rang through his mind every time he looked at his fingers. He remembered the feel of mello's against his chest. And most of all, he remembered that for the first time, mello had been there for him, and not matt for mello.

He had missed his fingerprints at first. But then he realized they were there. They were the thin lines of memories. The kisses that lingered. They were what connected him to mello, in a very small way.

Mello laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling fan. He reached for it like a newborn baby reaching for it's mother. Then he paused and turned his palm facing him he let out a small smile as he saw the smooth skin over his fingertips.


	12. Energy

**LonelyPoet21: DISCLAIMER - i do NOT own Matt and Mello. *sigh* Rate and Review of course and i might or might not have a cameo appearance *mwahahahahaha* **

**Matt: how obvious is that?**

**LonelyPoet21: oh go have buttsex with each other**

**Matt and Mello: but we're NOT gay!**

**LonelyPoet21: keeep telling yourself that ;)**

Energy

Matt and mello had very different sleeping patterns. They never slept at the same time, which meant it was very rare when they did. Mello drooled. Matt muttered cheat codes. This obviously revealed what kind I dreams they had.

They both slept during the day and were both up at night, but one slept half the day and the other slept the other half. Which was the way things had to be done in order to get things done. Sometimes they worked together and sometimes they worked apart, but they were always working.

Especially on the Kira case. It kept both of them trapped in their apartment, leaving only to refill on cigs and chocolate. And coffee, since cigarettes and chocolate couldn't fill your thirst. Matt tried to bring home apples once, being enthusiastic and seeing a commercial on television saying that apples can keep you up better than caffeine. Only... Well... It only resorted in matt realizing that apples were a danger to society and that bruises do not only come on fruit, but can come from fruit.

They had worked three days straight. No sleep. None. It wasn't until the third night that they passed out cold, even though they had taken energy pills to stay awake. If they hadn't been so knocked out, they would've heard the door open and slam shut. They would've seen the 5'5 girl with olive skin, brown eyes, and brown hair with blonde on her bang and underneath.

She heard them before she saw them. Only matt wasn't muttering cheat codes, and mello wasn't drooling. Actually, what they were doing made even the otaku fangirl who had know the boys from wammy's blush. They were writhing, panting, moaning. Their backs arched as though being caressed by an invisible lover. But, what really made the hoodie clad girl stop was the names they moaned very loudly as their bodies spasmed.

It almost made her laugh out loud. They both yelled each other's name. The girl always knew they would be perfect for each other, but never said anything. And she knew she wouldn't tell them either. But what really got her was the bottle sitting on the coffee table. The 'energy pills' they had taken. She knew they had probably been slow from lack of sleep and had taken them because it had said 'long lasting energy'. But what they hadn't noticed was the finer print.

They were energy pills alright, but not the kind they wanted. The word aphrodisiac read on the bottom.


	13. Spiderbite

**LonelyPoet21: DISCLAIMER - i do not own matt and mello, blah blah blah, okay well there's a funny story behind this chapter. i had this bump on my foot and it hurt and itched and was like bruisy, and i was talking to my best friend and complaining and she told me that it was probably a bug bite and then said "it's from a super poisonous spider and you'll die in 7 days." so i was like "OMGOMGOMG I LOVE YOU!" xD and wrote this chapter.**

**Mello: you and you're friends are weird.**

**LonelyPoet21: at least we dont touch each other inappropriatly(sp) xD....w8 nvm...well we dont argue!...nvm that too...uhh...well why dont u shut up**

**Mello: *smirks* **

**LonelyPoet21: *glares* i can make your chocolate disappear with a few words typed on my keyboard**

**Mello: O.O im shutting up now**

**LonelyPoet21: that's what i thought, now enjoy the chapter, reviews plz!**

Spider-bite

Mello disliked girls. They just weren't his bag. Matt knew this, but Matt didn't know if guys were his bag either. The blonde's only emotions were anger and fury. He very, very, VERY rarely expressed any other emotion than those two.

There was one time though, Matt had been walking up the street to their apartment when he had seen Mello, bent down and petting a small reddish brown kitten. And if he wasn't mistaken, the blonde was…_smiling. _it was certainly a moment Matt had never forgotten.

Matt pondered quietly on the couch, his newest game on pause. Then he heard a scream from it seemed like outside. And it sounded like Mello.

Matt ran to see what was the matter. He saw Mello, clutching his hand, shouting obscenities. He instantly tried to remember all of his medical training. (being Mello's roommate meant mandatory medical training) After going through 20,000 different things he finally tried to relax and ask, "Okay Mells, what's wrong?"

"Fucking black widow spider bit me." Matt's mind stopped. He didn't remember having any training for this. He instantly grabbed the blonde and dragged him out to the car, then shoved him in the passengers seat. "Where are we going?"

"Hospital, now shut the fuck up." Matt replied sharply. Mello looked like he was about to make a retort, but he decided to shut up.

When they got there Matt was about ready to pull a gun on the nurse. Mello had never seen him like this. Finally the two boys were ushered in a small room and told to wait for the doctor. Mello stared out the window that looked at a retention pond and Matt sat in the chair with his head in his hands. It almost looked like they were waiting to see if Mello was pregnant.

Several million things were flooding through Matt's head at the moment and he couldn't make sense of a single one of them. He finally decided to act on how he felt and got up and hugged Mello. The blonde was caught unaware, lost in his own rushed thoughts and couldn't think about what to do at first. Then he cleared his throat and hugged his best friend back.

"Mello you know I care about you. I have ever since we were little. You've been my best friend for ever and I l-"

"We have the results in." the doctor stated walking in. He blushed at the sight and looked around. Then he cleared his throat and went on. "Uhh…whatever it was that bit you, it wasn't a black widow. It was a spider, but just a common house spider. Totally harmless." then he walked out.

Matt could've killed Mello at that moment in time. He glared at Mello for some time until the blonde hopped off and lightly touched the redhead's face. Then he grabbed his goggled around his neck and snapped them back. "You went outside without them numbskull."

Matt could've killed Mello. But he didn't. He didn't even want to. All the anger went away and was replaced with something. But he wasn't sure what it was.

The drove home in silence and when the car came to a stop, they got out in silence. Mello slept in Matt's room that night, pressed against him, just like when they were little. Matt felt more at ease when Mello was with him, and he instantly thanked the non-poisonous spider and wished him good luck in the crazy world.


	14. Lotion

**LonelyPoet21: DISCLAIMER - i do not own matt and mello and anyhing else that i dont own xD ehh, matt and mello are a little...tied up...they were too noisy about this chapter so yeah, i'll let ur imaginations decide where and what they're doing. reviews are superly appreciated!**

Lotion

Mello stared at the creamy white stuff that on his sheets. His eyes narrowed and he furiously called out to his best friend and roomie, who walking in the room nervously like cops were staking it out. Mello pointed angrily at the goo and glared at matt. "that's utterly disgusting matt. I mean we're both guys and all, but...on my BED? Seriously?" the redhead stood agape and looked at the white cream on the black sheets.

"I...that's not....you have it all wrong...that's not...skeet mello." the redhead choked out nervously. Wringing his hands anxiously.

"then what. The. HELL. Is it?" the blonde stormed furiously. The redhead seemed shocked and backed away a little bit, testing to see how far he was from the door, estimating an easy get away. He took little steps at first, then broke in a run, only to be stopped by a bullet that passed right by him. "I said...what...is...it?!" mello said through clenched teeth.

"hair gel..?" came a squeaky voice.

"this is NOT something about Mary and you are NOT Ben stiller. Now tell me the truth."

"you can't handle the truth." matt was able to muster up. The first thing matt thought of was a girl on his bed...but that didn't bother him as much as the fact that she would've been with matt.

"THE HELL I CAN'T!" The blonde shouted back, releasing another round into the wall, his anger growing as the thoughts of matt with a girl, or even a guy, passed through his mind. Matt's eyes widened as he realized what mello was thinking. A grin settled on to his face and he folded his arms and slouched against the door.

"why is me having sex with another person anger you so much? It was originally MY apartment, so you can't say anything about the bed. Or do you...care about me? I've seen you get hot and bothered by my presence before mihael." matt said calmly, teasingly. Though he was shaking in anticipation, unsure on what his partner's response would be, what he wanted it to be. The blonde's eyes widened and he charged at the redhead. Slamming him against the door and grabbing him by his collar.

"shut up you selfish little bastard. Ya know what? I don't give a fuck about you and what you do, or with who it's with. So much so that you know what? I'm moving out. I'll be gone by tomorrow." mello pushed matt against the door one more time and stormed back to his room.

Matt slid down the tattered and peeling door, falling onto the carpet. His cigarette fell from his mouth and burned a hole into the carpet. Matt looked off into space, a million thoughts rushing through his head. He whispered, voice full of pain, "it was only lotion Mells..." and a tear rolled down his cheek and dripped onto his shirt.


	15. Car Accident final

**LonelyPoet21: Ok…here it is…my last disclaimer I'll do for Apartment Life…disclaimer: even after what seems like years in my mind…I do not own matt and mello…**

**Matt and Mello: *whines***

**LonelyPoet21: guys don't do this to me…*sniffles* its hard enough…**

**Matt: we…**

**Mello: know…**

**Matt: it's been fun you know…**

**Mello: yeah…we love you Olivia**

**LonelyPoet21: guys shh…they cant know my real name! I'm a writer!**

**Matt and Mello: *confused* it's on your profile**

**LonelyPoet21: oh shuddup…*sigh* I own nothing but their apartment, plz enjoy the final chapter of Apartment Life**

Car Accident

Mello packed slowly, music blaring. He didn't even know what song it was, it all seemed like a blur. He was leaving Matt. Matt who he hadn't left in gahd (its how I spell god so I don't offend anyone) knows how long. It hadn't been since he left wammy's. tears clouded in his eyes and he wiped them away.

Maybe, if he hadn't been listening to the music, he would've heard the door open and close, he would've heard the car start, he would've stopped Matt before he drove out. But he had been listening the to music, so he didn't hear Matt leave or the car starting, so he didn't stop him from leaving.

And maybe, if that drunk driver hadn't been flying through the street at that moment in time, if Matt hadn't had been so angry that he wasn't paying attention, he could've at least gotten out of the way. And maybe if that drunk driver's wife hadn't left him he wouldn't have been drunk, or maybe if he had finished high school and went to college, he would've been driving a small car, and not a semi. But the drunk driver hadn't finished high school, so he was a semi truck driver, and his wife had left him, so he was drunk. And Matt had been angry so he hadn't been paying attention.

Matt had a built in panic system. If anything happened to him, Mello's phone would be contacted and his coordinates would be sent.

Mello had finished zipping up his bag when his phone went off in a beeping frenzy. He checked it quickly and got Matt's message. His heart stopped and he realized he was just down the street. The blonde quickly darted and dashed out down the sidewalk.

He was appalled. He saw. He saw the wreckage. Matt's car totaled. The blood on the street. The semi was barely damaged, the driver hadn't been wearing a seatbelt and his head was resting on the wheel. Mello knew Matt's car didn't have seat belts and Mello cussed him out silently for having to get a classic car that was unsafe.

_~flashback~_

"_why do you have to get a piece of junk like this? Why not something… I don't know, safer?!" An enraged Mello yelled at the redhead who was lying on a rolling board under his new classic car. _

"_because, and it's not a piece of junk, far from it actually, I fell in love with it first sight." the redhead replied matter-of-factly._

"_does it even have seat belts?" the blonde asked, patience wearing thin._

"_well…no."_

"_what happens if you wreck?! You'll die." the blond spit back angrily. The redhead rolled out from underneath the car, grease smearing his face and his goggles around his neck. _

"_well then I die. But Mello listen to me, because I'll only say this once. I'll die in something I love." then he smirked and added, "just like if I died while have sex with you." the blonde glared at him and threw a dirty towel at him. _

"_You wish, pervert. I'm sorry but I'm not gay, fuck-face." Mello replied and Matt chuckled._

_~end of flashback~_

But Mello didn't want matt to die. Not here. Not now. Who would get him his chocolate? Who would assist him with schemes? Who would argue with him? Who would be there for him when no one else was? Who…who would love him like Matt did. Tears leaked from his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

He ran to Matt. It was the only thing he could think to do. He dragged him out of the car, using all his strength, he was his friend's own jaws of life. All Mello wanted was his friend to be ok. That's all he wanted. He held Matt's limp body in his arms and held him close. "don't die Matt…Mattie…don't…please…MATT!!" Mello screamed. He got out his cell phone and call 911. He spoke mono-toned to the operator and told her where they were.

After what seemed like forever, sirens were heard. Mello looked up, blood staining his cheeks and everything seemed blurry as he was asked questions and both men were loaded into the ambulance. Mello was escorted into it to, but only because one of the paramedics said something about "shock."

Mello awoke, slumped in a chair. He groggily opened his eyes all the memories of what had happened flooded back to him. He remembered Matt, limp in his arms, the sirens, the blood, the questions. He groaned and held his forehead, a constant pounding racking his brain. Then his eyes went wide and his mouth mouthed 'matt.'

The redhead was in front of him. Bandaged up, machines everywhere. His voice came back to him slowly. "Matt…mattie…" his voice was raspy, he wanted water, or chocolate. Tears threatened to fall again and it felt like a lump in his throat. He decided on it, he would tell him, tell him and maybe things could go back to the way they used to be. "I'm not going to move out Matt. I promise, I just want you here with me… I love you Mail Jeevas. I know that now. And I couldn't live without you." he whispered. It was so unlike him. He was this hardcore tough guy, and here he was, all choked up and telling the man in front of him he loved him.

"Mells… I love you to. And I'm glad you're not moving out. I would miss you…it was only lotion…" Matt rasped out and coughed several times, his body jerking with him. Mello smiled when he saw the redhead's green eyes looking up at him. They look tired, but alive. "the other guy…"

"dead. He was drunk and not wearing a seat belt, and you just barely survived. Idiot. I TOLD you I didn't think that car was safe. Dumbass. Fuck-face. Cancer boy. Jackass. Son of a bitch!" the blonde said angrily, pounding his fists against the seat.

"Mello…Mihael…" Matt rasped out more. "Will you…be with me after this?" he asked slowly and steadily. The blonde bit his lip, then nodded. He slowly bent down and kissed the redhead's dry and chapped lips.

"But that means you have to get better and get out of here."

"Can do… Mello…Yellow…"

**LonelyPoet21: *sniffles* that was saaaad. But matt lives! And there's more good news…THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!! Woohoo! Only the sequel is gonna be about them 'together' in their apartment. But I need ideas for the title! So review and tell me ideas okay? btw i was inspired by the song "you found me" by the fray, just in case you were wonering ^w^**


	16. Note on the Sequel

**LonelyPoet21: Hey! I'm here to tell you the sequel is up. After long days of procrastinating it's finally done! Woooo! The title may change because it's really corny. **

**The link is here: **fanfiction .net/s/5278320/1/Apartment_Life_2_Relationships_and_Roomies **(no space between fanfiction and .net for some reason im not allowed to post the link)**

**ENJOY MI AMIGOS!**


End file.
